deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Griffith
Griffith is the main antagonist of the Anime/Manga series Berserk Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Griffith vs Gilgamesh Other Possible Opponents * Dark Schneider (Bastard!!) *Dio Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Ganondorf (Zelda) *Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) *Sauron (Lord of the Rings) *Sesshōmaru (InuYasha) History As a commoner's child destined to someday rule a kingdom of his own, Griffith created the Band of Hawks to achieve his dream at any cost such as being bribed to sleep with Lord Gennon of the Chuder kingdom for a war chest. Some time after defeating Guts to win his services, having an encounter with Nosferatu Zodd who knew the significance of the crimson behelit the youth kept on him, Griffith is recruited by Midland and rises up the ranks while eliminating political threats such as the king's brother Julius and the queen herself. Things went Griffith's way until Guts left the group and he took it harm to sleep with the Midlander princess Charlotte, resulting in being imprisoned and tortured for a year while his followers were labeled wanted men under his right hand woman Casca. By the time Guts and the Hawks rescued him, the damage done too severe for him to pursue his dream, a despairing Griffith accidently activates his behelit during a solar eclipse that sends himself, Guts, Casca, and the other rescuers to another plane where they meet four demonic beings called the God Hand. Griffith is given a choice to be reborn as the last of the God Hand to achieve his dream, accepting the offer after knowing his transition requires allies sacrificed to the God Head's monstrous apostles. By the time only Guts and Casca remained, having learned his entire life and family history led to his ascension into an Astral being, Griffith emerges and is rechristened Femto. Though Guts and Casca were spirited away, the damage done to them in the latter's sanity and the former's loss of his forearm and eye were done. For the next few years, because he is no longer of the physical world, Griffith remained with the God Hand in their realm until they arranged events in the city of St. Albion to give him back his corporal form. By then, Griffith presents himself in the dreams of others as a Hawk of Light to be recognized as a savior of the people upon his physical resurrection. The reconstituted Griffith proceeds to form a new Band of Hawks to battle the rouge apostle Ganishka in a war that ultimately results in him gainining his own kingdom: Falconia. Death Battle Info Griffith's greatest strengths is his uncanny charisma to induce submission in others just by being around them. The sight of him and the sound of his voice are enough to bend anyone's will and turn them into loyal servants, ready to die at his command. As Femto, Griffith possessed the power to manipulate space and gravity to push an opponent back, create a black hole-like vacuum to crush multiple targets into oblivion, or redirect an opponent's attack to another target. Feats * As a military genius, he played a role in winning Midland's One Hundred Year war with Chuder and was leader of the Midland Regular army during the Holy Demon War against Ganishka and his Kushan invasion force. * He achieved world peace. Flaws * Made an enemy out of Guts. * Can be harmed by magically-endowed weapons that can effect spiritual beings. Gallery Femto_Griffith.jpg|Griffith in his Femto form Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Swordsmen Category:Villains Category:Combatants